Sak Urai Chu
"The Miiverse Pokemon League is a mess. I must clean it." Sak Urai Chu, also referred to by several nicknames include Chu, Saku and Sakuraichu, is an anti-hero character, a marine biologist and a scientist in Miiverse Pokemon League 3. "Pissed off" by the Pokemon League, he wishes for them to collapse. However, he plays a major role in defeating all four evil teams. He collects badges alongside the player and is always one step ahead as a rival who frequently challenges the player. History Sak was a dark type gym leader in the Miiverse Pokemon League, but quit due to forming a grudge against them and gave his job to Duckness. He became a marine biologist, researcher and scientist while working on his goal of making the Miiverse Pokemon League collapse. When word about four shady groups across the region got out, he got out of his lab and went on a journey to murder the leaders and even stabs one (or more?) to their death(s?) using a knife. After all four teams are taken care of, he decides that he will take down the Miiverse Pokemon League. In the second version Sak Urai Chu, despite his major relevance in the first version, rarely appears in the second version. In this version, he is a minor supporting character. Sak can be fought in the aftergame as a boss. He does not have the Modified Raichu in this fight and uses the team from his 10th battle. Despite having little relevance in the second version, his daughter, Sakura Izumi Chu, is one of the main rivals. Teams Sak's teams tend to be higher levels than what the player should be at, making him quite a challenge. First *Lv 16 Frogadier *Lv 15 Gible Second *Lv 25 Frogadier *Lv 24 Gabite *Lv 25 Zorua *Lv 25 Riolu *Lv 25 Charmeleon Third *Lv 33 Frogadier *Lv 34 Gabite *Lv 32 Zoroark *Lv 32 Lucario *Lv 31 Charmeleon Fourth *Lv 42 Greninja (mega evolves) *Lv 40 Gabite *Lv 40 Zoroark *Lv 40 Lucario *Lv 42 Charizard Fifth *Lv 49 Greninja (mega evolves) *Lv 48 Garchomp *Lv 48 Zoroark *Lv 48 Lucario *Lv 48 Charizard Sixth *Lv 58 Greninja (mega evolves) *Lv 56 Garchomp *Lv 56 Zoroark *Lv 56 Lucario *Lv 57 Charizard Seventh *Lv 69 Greninja (mega evolves) *Lv 67 Garchomp *Lv 68 Zoroark *Lv 67 Lucario *Lv 68 Charizard Eighth Maybe this could be a fight at the Pokemon League where Sak interrupts you after battling the champion and entering the hall of fame. *Lv 82 Greninja (mega evolves) *Lv 80 Garchomp *Lv 81 Zoroark *Lv 80 Lucario *Lv 80 Charizard Ninth This will come right after that fight. *Lv ??? Modified Raichu (mega evolves) Modified Raichu Modified Raichu is a genetically modified Raichu with INSANE power. It's stats are tripled, it has an ability which makes everything not very effective (except for ground, which is normal effective) and it's mega evolution boosts this power, with an extra 30 in each stat and an ability which is the same as it's previous ability, but makes it immune to ground. To add to that, ground moves will double it's stats. Tenth A This is an optional after game battle with him. You can find him in multiple locations, studying marine life or experimenting in his lab. This is the team he uses when studying marine life. He can be rematched. His Pokemon are all at the highest possible level, making him one of the strongest trainers in the game alongside Potato and (OTHERS). *Lv 100 Greninja (mega evolves) *Lv 100 Garchomp *Lv 100 Zoroark *Lv 100 Lucario *Lv 100 Charizard *Lv 100 Scizor As a reward, he gives you a Strange Mewtwonite X and a Strange Raichunite. These don't work with the regular Pokemon. He also gives you Key A. Tenth B This is the battle fought when you challenge him inside the lab. *??? Modified Raichu (mega evolves) *Lv 100 Shadow Mewtwo (mega evolves in to X form) As a reward, he gives you a strange Mewtwonite Y and the Greninjite. He also gives you Key B. Eleventh The keys were made to access the mountain. Sak follows the player up the mountain to challenge them. *Lv 100 Greninja (mega evolves) *Lv 100 Garchomp (mega evolves) *Lv 100 Zoroark (mega evolves) *Lv 100 Lucario (mega evolves) *Lv 100 Charizard (mega evolves) *Lv 100 Scizor (mega evolves) Sak waits outside the mountain for you to discover what is in the cave. He gives you a Prototype Modified Raichu and 10 dusk balls. Inside the cave is a Shadow Mewtwo, which mega evolves in to the X form. After it has been caught, Sak informs you of two things. First, those Strange Mewtwonites will make Shadow Mewtwo mega evolve. He explains released a second Shadow Mewtwo in to the wild by mistake. The second thing he informs you of is that a very strong trainer and a friend of his is waiting for you at the top. After Potato has been defeated, Sak congratulates the player, gives them a final gift (TM100 The World, a TM a which prevents the opponent from doing ANYTHING for 2-5 turns. Only Shadow Mewtwo and Prototype/Modified Raichu can learn it) and goes back to his lab (although he can still be found studying marine life and any incomplete sidequests that involve him) Themes *Battle! Sakuraichu (battles 1-9 and 10A) *Battle! Modified Raichu/Shadow Mewtwo *Battle! Sakuraichu (battle 11) Trivia *Sak is the only trainer in the game to use Shadow Mewtwo and Modified Raichu as well as their mega evolutions. *Sak is also the only trainer to have multiple mega evolutions on one team. *Sak Urai Chu is one of the strongest trainers in the game, alongside Potato and rematch champion/elite 4. *He collects the badges again because he burnt his old collection. *He is one of the most reoccurring characters, having 12 battles, playing a key role in defeating all four evil gangs, being a major boss and appearing in several sidequests as well as being in every area with marine life in the after game. *The Chu Blade can be seen in his lab. Why he used a knife instead of a legendary blade to stab the gang leaders to their bloody deaths is a mystery. *He shows respect for the player and even acts hesitant on bringing out Modified Raichu. *The Prototype Modified Raichu is significantly weaker than the Modified Raichu, making him the only trainer in the game to have a unique Pokemon. Category:Rival Category:Trainers Category:Bosses